Association for the Treatment and Training in the Attachment of Children
The Association for the Treatment and Training in the Attachment of Children (ATTACh) is an international coalition of professionals and families dedicated to helping those with attachment difficulties by sharing our knowledge, talents and resources. Our vision is to be an international leader in creating public awareness and education regarding attachment and the critical role it plays in human development. We provide a quarterly newsletter, an annual conference, membership directory, and other benefits to our members and the public. We invite you to join us as we continue our mission to promote healthy attachment and its critical importance to human development. Mission ATTACh recognizes and promotes healthy attachment and its critical importance to human development. Vision ATTACh will be the international leader in the education and promotion of attachment theory and services. Philosophy ATTACh values an interdisciplinary membership of professionals and families who care about healthy attachment and are dedicated to helping those with attachment difficulties. ATTACh expects clinical and professional members to operate within their respective code of ethics, and non-clinical members to exercise good judgement based on the best interest of the child and family. ATTACh promotes a continuum of services to enhance the quality of attachments ranging from primary prevention and education, to specialized treatments. History The Association for Treatment and Training in the Attachment of Children (ATTACh) was created to help families and society deal with critical attachment and bonding issues. The need was great. Until March 1989, no conference had ever been held to discuss attachment and bonding. The enthusiastic response to this groundbreaking meeting and subsequent gatherings led to the formation of ATTACh as a 501©(3) nonprofit organization in September 1990. ATTACh founders included American and Canadian mental health professionals, educators and other experts, as well as parents of children with attachment disorders. From our 50 founders in 1990, the organization has grown to nearly 600 members in 2004. ATTACh sponsors an internationally attended Annual Conference each fall. The Board of Directors meets monthly to address the organization's ongoing work. ATTACh has a business office and staff. It has developed practice standards, an information library and a clinical registration process. Membership ATTACh has different types of membership levels to include as many people as possible in our organization. It is our members who successfully educate, support and facilitate healthy attachments in our families and communities. Parent Advocate: A parent or other individual that wishes to receive membership benefits. Professional Associate: A clinician that desires membership but does not wish to be named as a resource. Advocate Organization: An organization that desires membership but does not wished to be named as a clinical resource. Employee of an Advocate Organization: Employee of an Advocate Organization that wishes to have additional individual membership benefits. Registered Clinician: An individual that has submitted a registration packet and has been accepted by the ATTACh peer review committee. Registered Clinical Organization: An organization that has submitted a registration packet and has been accepted by the ATTACh peer review committee. Registered Employee of Registered Clinical Organization: An employee of a Registered Clinical Organization that wishes to have additional individual membership benefits. The organization has over 350 members. It hosts an annual conference that is attended by clinicians, researchers, and parents from around the world. Registered clinician In 2001 ATTACh initiated a registration process for clinicians and agencies. The purpose of the registry is to: ● provide more credibility to the term “attachment therapist,” ● provide more credibility to your knowledge and attachment training ● give parents and other professionals access to names of potential treatment agencies and clinicians ● allow parents and other professionals to contact you directly ● supply you with a support and communication network to exchange information and/or ideas As of July 1, 2002 only registered members of ATTACh have be given as resources to inquiries for clinical services. In an effort to assist families and workers to make informed decisions, ATTACh will print your registration information on our website; and mail out this same information to inquiries who ask. If you wish to be part of ATTACh's resource listing of registered clinicians and agencies, please submit the following documents. Requirements are subject to change. Please check the website prior to submission. Registering agencies must submit the complete packet of information about all staff who will be working with attachment clients, identifying the lead clinician. Clinicians working in a registered agency who wish to be listed separately and receive membership benefits need only pay the membership fee. Clinicians in private practice and clinical employees of non-registered agencies must submit the entire packet of information to become registered. Publications Quarterly, published Connections. Various position papers. White paper on coercion in treatment The purpose of this document is to set guidelines and standards for ethically and clinically appropriate treatment for children with attachment problems. This document is intended to provide guidance to parents and therapists so that they avoid the use of coercive techniques. ATTACh believes a central focus of treatment1 for children with attachment problems is to create an environment in which the individual can safely work to integrate previously unmanageable information and emotions related to early traumatic experiences with caregivers. Those post-traumatic emotional reactions interfere with the development of healthy relationships and may have serious negative effects on a child’s overall development. See also *Attachment theory *Bowlby *Attachment therapy *Reactive attachment disorder References External links http://www.attach.org/ Home page of Association http://www.attach.org/WhitePaper.pdf White Paper on Coercion in Treatment Category:Psychology societies Category:Scientific societies